


破魔

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 永恩不争气地认输了。亚索才是他的心魔。是他战胜不了、摆脱不掉的光和影。Plot what plot，一个关于重逢的小故事。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone
Kudos: 34





	破魔

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for writing this. Pls don't make me go 0/10 every time I play as yas/yone.:(

收起来的魔，也依然是魔。  
恶魔之所以难缠，正是因为其不生不灭的特性。尤其是心魔，宿主一日活在世上，脱不出因果，心魔便一日存在，于黑暗中磨砺爪牙，等待兴风作浪的契机。  
亚索第一次听见永恩这样解释的时候，吃了一惊。  
“那你把他们带在身上……”  
面对亚索的担忧，永恩摇了摇头：“无妨，我已经……”  
——我已经并非人身了。永恩本来顺口说着，突然打住了。如今这半人半魔、甚至非生非死的丑恶模样，亚索虽然没有说起过，但心中未免不会介意。  
永恩改口说道：“我已经把它们封印了。不会有事。”  
亚索仍是不放心的样子：“那之后，你会怎么处理？”  
“心魔离开宿主太远，便会逐渐枯萎。”永恩淡淡道，“怨念太过强大的，我会慢慢将其消去。”  
亚索脑中突然出现了永恩对着他的面具们念经的场景。  
“……像寺庙中的修行者那样？”  
永恩看了他一眼。隔着恶鬼面具，亚索都感觉到了一丝鄙夷。于是他没有说话。毕竟，在哥哥面前，装乖永远是弟弟最大的本事。  
“并非你想的那样，”永恩过了片刻才说道，“杀意，亦能镇灵。自古名将百邪不侵。”  
亚索摸着又长出了胡渣的下巴：“有没有什么快捷，一劳永逸的方法？”  
“也许有，”永恩回答，“我不知道。”  
亚索以他从小被骗的经验发誓，永恩的意思是“我不想说”。  
不管怎样，和永恩重逢之后的日子像是美梦一样，亚索心情颇好，甚至吹起了尺八。  
珍爱生命，远离噪音。永恩肉眼可见的加快了脚步。

当天晚上，他们来到一片山头。树林茂密，林野间有微弱蝉唱。  
永恩不用休憩眠息，但亚索仍是肉体凡胎。亚索从不是会向兄长提出无理要求之人，但他碰巧知道永恩现在没有一定要赶去的地方和事情。  
于是，面对亚索“不如在此过夜”的提议，永恩思考了片刻，勉为其难地答应了。甚至还和亚索分享了后者不知道从哪里变出来的陈酒。  
永恩浅尝辄止，抿了一口，抬眼，月光正好落下来。他半人半魔的肤色本就与常人有异，在温凉的月光下更是惨白。面具下露出的半张毫无瑕疵的脸容，让人想起佛龛里作雕像用的单调白陶，庄严完美，又了无生气。  
永恩在世时，身形虽然要瘦长一些，面容倒和亚索长得有七八分相似。只是气度千差万别，亚索从不掩饰自己的锋芒，而永恩则像他那自居合中化出的剑法，拔即斩，未出鞘时精芒内敛，藏锋待时。  
然而，自幽府返生之后，许是有一半魔身的缘故，性子远不像从前沉稳，连样貌也变了，乖张的傲意如剑芒逼人，自陈年慢品的醇酒变成了烧刀子一样的烈酒。  
亚索一边喝酒一边想着。  
酒不是好酒，又在亚索的破酒壶里闷了不知几许时。可亚索不在乎。能醉人的便是好酒，香不香不能强求。今夜，不过是借酒品一个有如水月光的安静夜晚。  
后来，亚索背靠着树干，抱剑而眠。永恩在他旁边闭目养神，或许仍在修炼，或者是在想他的诗句。  
亚索忽然想起，重逢之后，他似乎一次也没有听永恩念起过他的诗句。于是，睡意朦胧的亚索随口问起，没想到，这么一个问题竟然让永恩怔了一怔。  
自重逢后，他们谈过生死、谈过恩仇、谈过士道，永恩总是有他的回答，虽然有一些像是背书一样。唯独这次，亚索睡眼惺忪地靠在树上，等了许久，才在入睡前隐约听见永恩的声音传来。  
“鬼，并不适宜附庸风雅。”  
永恩似乎低笑了一声。  
亚索听见了，皱了皱眉头。  
然而——  
“睡吧，时候不早了。”永恩说。  
很久没有人这样和亚索说话了。他的声音、语调都并不温柔，但足以令亚索暂时忘却忧患，挂着一抹笑意沉入梦乡。他想起很久以前的时候，他们也从来不知何为温柔，只是笨拙地表达着对彼此的关心。  
这便足够。

亚索醒来的时候，还是半夜，天像枯墨一样黑。  
永恩背对着他，侧身蜷缩在亚索身旁的草地上。双眉紧皱，睡得极不安稳。片刻后亚索清醒过来，想起自己正是被永恩睡梦中无意识的呢喃和呻吟吵醒的。  
他连忙倾身过去，拍了拍身边人的肩膀。手指触碰到绷带下的身体滚烫，似乎还在微微颤抖，亚索吓了一跳，不仅提高了声音。  
“永恩，永恩！”  
“……亚索。”半晌，永恩的声音才低低地传来，比白日里还要沙哑，他半转过身，算是看了看亚索，“我无事，不必——”  
亚索打断了他：“发生什么事了？”  
许是觉得永恩说话间气息暗弱，亚索不自觉地凑得更近，胸口几乎贴上对方的后背。永恩闷哼了一声，似乎轻微地想要挣动，然而心口血气翻涌，难受得厉害，只好放弃了，身体软着，好像靠在身后人怀里一般。  
只是神智还没模糊到忘记自己有多厌恶示弱于人的模样，尤其是在亚索面前。经年日久，早已忘了是因为放不下为人兄长的脸面，还是如今久别重逢的几分生疏。  
永恩别过脸去，哑着嗓子道：“魔气反制，不用……大惊小怪……”  
亚索恍然，想起永恩先前说过，恶魔之间互相猎食，强大吞噬弱小乃是常事。想必是永恩带在身上的那些暂时化作鬼面的恶魔，魔性未泯，挣脱了封印，试图侵蚀永恩作为宿主的神识。  
永恩侧身背对着亚索，令亚索头一次感到他重生之后戴着的面具如此突兀的存在，使他看不清永恩的神情。几乎是无意识地，亚索冲动地伸出手，想要摘下那雕刻简谱厚重的恶鬼面具。  
然而永恩捉住了他的手臂，烫热的温度隔着绷带传来。  
“亚索。”  
低沉灼热的气息打在亚索手腕上。永恩只叫了他的名字，但制止的意思很明显。  
亚索叹了口气，知道这是他的底线，认命地放弃了。伸出的手一时无所适从，轻轻落在永恩的鬼面上，像是捧着对方的面颊一般端详。  
“永恩，告诉我，怎样帮助你。”  
偶尔，他人坚定的声音，听起来会像种蛊惑。对永恩而言，此刻便是这样的情形。  
“不，你帮不了……”  
永恩在浑身的高热和胸口的闷痛催逼下意乱神迷。  
谁也帮不了他。  
每个人都有注定的道路，只有他逆流而行。亚索不应该和他同路，最终只会被带入歧途。  
“亚索……”  
然而下一刻，永恩的声音突然变得深沉而傲慢，一股苍凉而旷远的古老气息扑面而来，他以与白日里截然不同地神情开口：“无论怎样都想要帮他吗？呵……只要你能，取悦我……”  
亚索愣了愣，意识到自己在和永恩的魔相对话，心下戒备，却仍然问道：“你能做什么？”  
永恩坐了起来，垂眼看了一眼腰间悬挂的那些鬼气森森的面具，桀桀地笑了：“我是比它们更强大的魔，只要我愿意，轻易就能让它们灰飞烟灭。”  
亚索问道：“你想要我做什么？”  
永恩突然暴起，扼住亚索的咽喉，一把将他按倒在草地上，亚索没有反抗，一双眼睛目光灼灼地盯着眼前魔相的动作。  
永恩又笑了两声，舔了舔嘴唇，方才说道：“我想要看一场好戏。”  
说着，他腿一跨，人便骑在了亚索腰间。永恩重生后的这副身体本就比从前更加高挑瘦削，此时居高临下，斜眼看着亚索。  
“你的兄弟，仇人，还有更多……你想要我帮他吗？你愿意付出，我想要的……”  
亚索没有接话，似乎还在盘算，然而永恩不想等他回答了，一只手仍然威胁地按在亚索喉间，俯下身，光裸的腰背露出一段极其优美的弧度，另一只手落在亚索的鬓角，像是亚索先前做的那样。  
永恩低下头，一双薄削嘴唇几乎要碰到亚索的耳廓。低沉的声音激起一点酥麻的震动传进耳内，无愧名副其实的恶魔低语。  
“我再告诉你一件事……我是他的心魔，我所求之物，即是……你就好好品尝，这不可说的欲念吧。”  
“住……！”  
亚索还没来得及处理这句话里的含义，双唇已经被恶魔捕获。永恩的一双薄唇亦是滚烫的，不请自来，缠绵而亲昵地轻轻咬着亚索。餐风饮霜的剑客嘴唇干燥而粗粝，永恩不在意地伸出舌头舔弄着。恶魔的唇舌像极了蛇信，撬开最微弱的缝隙，攫取着心智。  
“永恩……唔……”  
将落未落的津液挂在唇角，这场景太过热辣又惊悚，亚索后知后觉地反应过来永恩将某种液体渡到他嘴里逼他喝下时，已经晚了。那玩意儿入喉是一股令人作呕的廉价甜味，可是随后却变成酒和血的味道，像铁锈一样。  
恶魔的迷药很精明，知道普世通用的味道迷惑不了眼前之人后，便飞快地用他真正在意之人的气息伪装起了自己。  
亚索心知不妙，此刻的感受像极了平日里喝酒误事的前奏。一股热浪升腾，似乎将永恩唇舌间那阵沸烫的气息全数吞下，热流飞快地汇聚在了小腹下方。  
永恩身上恶魔的气息勾连着亚索不久前才被镇压过的心魔。它很聪明，此刻正像是古书里说的那样，作为修行者之敌，“令下关搔扰，五清勇动，淫邪不能自禁”。  
这是永恩的心魔。  
是他不可说的欲念……  
亚索鬼使神差地伸出手，扣住了永恩的后脑勺，娴熟地化守为攻，舌尖强势地顶入对方口中，攻占着敏感的口腔。  
“嗯……”  
永恩被他吻得向后倒去，鼻间泄露出一声低沉的哼吟。亚索睁眼看他，却怔住了。永恩面上的魔气消失了，那恶鬼躲藏进了其它地方。令他一面露出情动的模样，神智却恢复过来了，又惊又怒，甚至还流露出一丝恐惧。  
“亚索……等等……啊……”  
亚索的吻已经顺着脖颈滑到了瘦削突起的锁骨，蜻蜓点水般地啄了啄，又顺着胸口亲到乳首。永恩细瘦的腰身猛然一挺，喉头颤动着，发出一声像是窒息的低吟。双手却不自觉地环上了亚索的脖子，力道软弱地推拒着。  
“别……”  
亚索从他胸前抬起头看着永恩，永恩心里一沉。藏得极深的回忆被勾起，从前他便最受不了亚索抬头看他的样子，像是下雨天被赶出家门的小狗。小时候的永恩再有原则，被亚索这么一看，也再硬不起心肠叫他训练，只好陪他胡闹，教他音乐与歌道。  
而如今亚索眼里不仅有祈求，还有满满的、别的感情。令他恐惧又沉湎。  
“永恩，我已经不再逃避了，你呢？”  
亚索声音传来，像是压垮浮舟的最后一颗石子。永恩认命地闭上眼，半晌，又睁开，伸手点在亚索额前。  
“别在这里，闭眼……”  
亚索听话地闭上眼睛。好像有一阵风吹过，温柔地将他包裹。片刻后风平浪静，亚索睁开眼睛。  
天地是白色的，满目春樱，桃李交杂。亚索明白过来这是永恩的精神世界，唯独在这里，他不受魔气侵染，以年轻时的样貌出现，唯有满头白发如雪，不似在人间。  
亚索低声笑了笑，发出些满足的喟叹。永恩不愿以半人半魔的样子和他亲近，却将精神世界毫不设防地敞开。这令亚索感到欢喜，兴许是因为他在永恩面前，不经意便会流露出一丝久违的少年心性。  
他低下头，继续近乎虔诚地吮吻着永恩光洁的胸口。他从未信过鬼神天地，在那一刻却领略到了悟道者的心情。  
永恩的灵体是完美而不染纤尘的。哪怕现实世界中的身体千疮百孔，他的魂身永远会回到最初的模样，像无瑕的白壁，莹润而光滑，将冷兵器留下的丑陋吻痕全数掩盖。他可以死，可以生，只有心不会变。  
那么如今，你会为了我，留下痕迹吗？  
亚索用了点力气，又是亲吻又是啃咬，舌头碾过嫣红的乳尖。永恩咬着嘴唇，却止不住骤然急促的气声。紧闭的双眼眼尾绯红一片。  
不看也好，亚索抓起他的手，放在自己胸膛上。永恩像是被烫到一般，手下意识地缩回了一下，又犹犹豫豫地放了上去。灵魂世界里的亚索和他本人几乎没有差别。哪怕永恩永远不会承认，但他骨子里的确是两人中更念旧的那个。以至于他的魂体永远停留在了青年时代，而亚索的魂身则和现实世界中的样貌同步。这当然也包括剑客一身的疤痕，有深有浅，纵横得像是山河丘壑。  
这使得永恩暂时忘却了顾虑和乳首处阵阵的酥麻。他如同探索一样，抚摸过亚索结实的胸腹。那些伤疤有的他还记得，但大多数是第一次见到。那是亚索在他离开之后经历的，永恩没能够参与的故事。  
“亚索……”  
永恩无意识地叹息着。回过神来，白皙的胸口已经被吻出了点点红痕，依稀还有水光的痕迹。如红梅盛开在白雪，凛然绝艳。永恩急促地喘息着，亚索安抚地亲了亲他的唇角。胡渣扎过的感觉有些刺人，这时候，亚索倒更像是哥哥。  
“我在。”  
亚索回答着，一只手顺着怀中人劲瘦的腰身探入下着之内，永恩打了个寒战，亚索却只是停顿了片刻，便揉按起掌中紧实的窄臀。亚索有过经历，但仅限于女人，这感觉太不相同。女人像是丝绸做的衣服，软绵绵将你包裹。而永恩挺拔得像是剑刃，他们金铁相交，却横生出从未有过的快意。  
白嫩的肌肤被常年握剑的手揉搓得泛了红，本能地弓起腰想躲，却像是在把臀尖往对方手底下送。  
“啊……亚索……别这样……”  
永恩甚少用这样软的语气说话。可是手却诚实地抖抖索索地摸上了亚索的腰带。胯下之物硬得发疼，羞耻感一波一波地冲上来，可是身体却抗拒不了。  
人和魔，都是欲望的奴仆。只不过一个矜持自重，一个热烈直白。  
“永恩，”亚索唤他一声，抽回了手，眼神幽深，手指落在永恩的唇上，“你不是真的想让我停下。你……喜欢吗？”  
永恩发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。亚索甚至没有碰他，可是这句话仿佛将他敏感的心口放在手心揉搓。他伸手搭在亚索的手背上，本来是想要牵他的手，可是软得没有力气。永恩睁开了眼睛，眼前模糊一片，只见亚索的魂体亦是白发，发间似乎簪着一些粉白的樱花。  
“你是我……最重要的人……”  
这句话，像是叹息一样逸出口中，薄如蝉翼，几乎轻不可闻。可亚索听见了，嘴角勾起一个微笑。永恩微微张开双唇，湿热的口腔裹覆了放在唇上的手指，温柔地舔吮着。永恩的魂体太纯洁，做什么都有种不带情色意味的静谧美感。  
亚索抽回了手。湿哒哒的，还牵着一缕银丝，往身下探去。  
指腹抵在紧闭的入口，引得周围的皱褶细微地抽动了一下。下一刻，带着厚重剑茧的手指挤了进来，先是一根然后是第二根，柔嫩的肠壁不适地收缩着，紧紧咬着深入体内的手指。永恩压抑地呻吟了两声，像是寻找依靠一样抱住了亚索的肩背。  
这感觉太过陌生，痛苦中夹杂着隐秘的期待，罪恶却又难免欢愉。  
亚索收回手，将怀中之人放倒在草地上。裤子被彻底扒了下来，永恩修长的双腿被亚索架上肩头，手指揪紧了身下细软的青草。灼热庞然的欲望抵上开拓后微微开合、正一翕一张的穴口。  
永恩仰躺在草地上，什么都看得一清二楚。他自己的欲望挺翘地顶着亚索的腹肌，而亚索那正跃跃欲试的东西，是他没有想到的尺寸——毕竟，他们身量相当，少年时代的永恩又不曾无聊到跟自己的半身兄弟比较大小——然而，永恩还没来得及走神，就听见亚索吐出他的名字，“永恩”，这一声仿佛含着积蓄了多年的爱意，是他死后再也不曾宣泄的感情。随即，亚索一挺腰身，硕大的头部便顶开了花穴，挤进温暖柔软的内部。  
这突然的动作让永恩的呻吟哽在嗓子里，后仰的脖颈喉结颤动，绷紧的身子像要断的弓弦。  
好胀。感觉不到一丝缝隙。肠道蠕动着，紧紧含着侵入的巨物。亚索难耐地深吸口气，又深深地顶进去一段。  
“嗯啊……亚索……慢，慢点……”  
永恩被顶弄得叫出了声，沙哑的嗓子带了点浓浓情欲的悸动，实在勾人。亚索被他喊得喘息越发粗重，俯身在永恩耳边说了句“抱歉”，便握着他的腰缓缓地抽动起来。永恩闭着眼睛呻吟，软穴含着灼烫的欲望，肠肉都随着那阳物的进出耸动。这么试探性地抽插了几下，亚索重重地整个撞了进来，一插到底被紧紧包裹的感觉，爽得几乎头皮发麻。  
他们的身体如此契合，像收剑入鞘，世间彼此唯一。  
永恩拔高了调地呻吟，从未有过如此亲密体验的身体被彻底侵犯，他难受又有无法言说的满足，止不住地夹紧体内的物事，那玩意儿的青筋跳动着回应。他们本是一体，宿命彼此相连——  
亚索动得愈快，整根抽出又猛然撞入。这么按着永恩的腰操了几十下，肠壁被磨得发软，连前端也酸胀得要命。永恩失了神地张着嘴，却发不出声音，只有颤抖的喘息，断断续续地泄露。  
他恍惚中听见亚索同样沙哑的声音在耳畔响起：“永恩，要不要……和我一起……”  
被逼在高潮边缘的永恩胡乱地点头，根本不知道自己答应了什么。亚索得到了允许，一面更用力地操他后面，一边伸手握住了永恩。  
兄弟间的相似性总是在不合时宜的时候显现。比如这时，亚索掌中的性器触感和形状都意外熟悉，像是在套弄自己一样，他不需要思考就知道怎样让他舒服——  
“亚索……亚索……”  
永恩无意识地唤着对方的名字，冷静和自制是永恩的长处，可也正是因为如此，连他自己都不免忘记了，这个名字对他而言有多重要。  
唯有身体被本能掌控的瞬间，无法掩藏的情感倾泻而出。亚索低声喘息着捣在深处最要命的所在，同时拇指用力捻动着前端，永恩眼前一白，惊叫出声，一股白浊射了出来，打在亚索的小腹上。在高潮的逼迫下穴肉也猛地夹紧，亚索顶着骤然增加的阻力又抽送了十几下，才刚被送上顶峰的永恩受不住了，身体软得像水一样，予取予求，没几下就吃不住这激烈的深顶，哽咽着哭了。亚索从来没有见过永恩掉眼泪，除去他们拼上性命交手的那一次。他伸手抚上永恩的面颊，激荡的暖流冲进温软的穴道里。永恩发出了一声半是呻吟半是抽噎的声音，朦胧中只感觉被亚索抱紧。  
久别重逢，失而复得。  
等他捱过绵长高潮带来的一阵失神，回过神来，正看见情色而黏稠的液体滴滴答答地从亚索身上滴落。那是他干的——是他的“杰作”，提醒着他刚刚伙同亚索干了什么好事。永恩在心里呻吟了一声，可是却有一种按捺不住的欢欣，像是刚破土而出的嫩芽，在心底潜滋暗长。  
一定是那个恶魔搞的鬼，重生之后也不复老成持重的永恩自欺欺人地想。然而下一刻，亚索的吻轻轻地落在眉心。  
“永恩，我很想你。”

永恩不争气地认输了。亚索才是他的心魔。是他战胜不了、摆脱不掉的光和影。  
“……我也想你了，亚索。”  
——他和他的心魔，迟早有一天一个会死在另一个手上。可是在那之前，他们还有漫长的岁月可以朝夕相伴，共享人间。


End file.
